Drunken Fate
by auburnwhiskey
Summary: Bartender!AU Asami's the bartender. Korra's the patron. Some fluff (i guess) along the way ONESHOT


_For clockwork-hound on tumblr (korrasami secret santa)_

BartenderAU! Where Asami's the bartender and Korra's the patron and magic starts yay. (if you can't tell I'm not good with descriptions)

Words: 2300~  
>Rating: T (vulgar language)<br>**Triggers: Alcohol usage**

She runs the rag through the glass for 10 seconds, reaching every nook and cranny before grabbing the next glass. She has been repeating this routine faithfully for the entire day until the occasional customer stops by to order a drink. It's been a slow day and honestly Asami can't wait to get home so that she can laze around on the couch, preferably catching the latest episode of 'Love amongst the Dragons' (if her Wi-Fi didn't constantly fuck up, that is.) She entertains this burly bald man in front of her, as her mind continues to drift off to Noren declaring his love for the Dragon Empress in such a suave manner that makes her heart jump with such joy-

The front door swings open too fast and crashes into the wall beside it. She looks over the man's shoulder, only to see this mocha-skinned lady standing tall at the entrance. She's muscular for a woman, but it makes her look more attractive if anything. The dim light from the bar glints off the woman's striking cerulean eyes and shoulder-length hair.

Wearing a simple blue button down and dark jeans, she walks into the bar, yelling "Evening men!" and men greet her back with a chorus of cheers. She walks with a swagger, but not overly so as to make her seem like an obnoxious dick. This intriguing lady has definitely caught Asami's attention, so she quickly serves her patron and nudges her partner Bolin.

"Who's that?" she asks.

"Oh that's Korra. She's helped many people in the bar, get them through tough times, but she likes to keep a low profile on who she is. Like what she works as, where she's from, etc. She's helped the bar get through a sticky situation last year. Basically she's pretty down to earth, and the people love her," says Bolin.

Asami nods, as her eyes follow Korra across the bar, until she starts to move towards her. Immediately she grabs an already cleaned glass and wipes it, trying to seem as nonchalant as she can.

"A new face," says Korra, as she swings herself onto the bar stool, meeting Asami face to face. Her face is refreshing for Asami's eyes, who has seen too many female patrons with their faces practically smothered in makeup. The blues of her eyes seem so striking up close. Her hair's tied messily, and the way that the two longest strands of her fringe dangles in between her eyebrows is something that drives Asami a little mad.

But in a good way.

"My name's Korra," she says again, offering her hand slowly.

Breaking out of her daydream, Asami blinks rapidly before she shakes her hand, slightly flustered.

"Asami."

"Wait, Asami Sato? Sato as in satomobiles? Which makes you Hiroshi Sato's daughter?"

"Yeap."

"Wow," she says, heaving a sigh. The awe in Korra's eyes is evident, which causes Asami to blush stupidly.

_And now I wait for her to ask about my money, how much money I have, how rich my dad is and whatnot, _thinks Asami, because most people care about the dollar signs and what she actually is (well, except for Mako and Bolin).

She braces herself for it.

"Well, what brings you here?"

_Well, that was unexpected._

"Well-I-just- wanted to get out of town, experience an ordinary life I guess. The paparazzi and wealthy nobles can get overwhelming from time to time."

Korra lets out a small sigh. "I kinda feel you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorta like royalty back at home. My dad's...the head of the Southern Water Nation."

Asami's eyes widens. "Wow," she says.

"Yea, I know. But I try not to make a big deal about it. Apart from Bolin and his bro, no one else knows. I try to keep a low profile."

Asami nods, solemnly putting down the glass. Something strikes her and she looks at Korra, a smirk playing on her face.

"Why tell me then?"

Asami's sure that Korra blushes momentarily, even with terrible yellow lighting.

"Well, I don't know. You seemed pretty trustworthy and I feel safe telling you that. It's our secret now, okay? So don't you dare tell anyone," she scolds, but at the end of it she gives Asami a crooked grin, causing her to chuckle.

"Alright. So what can I get you?" asks Asami.

"Surprise me," came the reply, along with a suggestive wink. Asami turns around to make a cocktail, all while feeling this strange heat creeping up her face. She hasn't felt this flustered around someone ever, and it does not feel pleasant in the slightest. Shaking the cocktail shaker, she can't help but wonder that something about Korra pulls her in. She turns around to face her, her face composed once again.

"Mako's magic. Newest concoction, straight from the boss himself," says Asami as she pours it into the cleanest glass she could get her hands on.

"Interesting," says Korra, as she sips the cocktail. A moment of silence passes by them.

"Hey. Psst," whispers Korra. Asami leans over the counter and her ear grazing Korra's lips. The slight touch sets her stomach aflutter, and she stumbles to catch on to the whisper.

"Have one yourself. It's on me."

"Are you serious?" she whispers back. "I'm not allowed to drink on the job."

"Hey, I know Mako. I'll talk to him if he finds out."

"Thanks!"

Asami pours a glass for herself, before extending it towards Korra.

"To a normal life?"

"To a normal life."

Their glasses clink together and they down the drink in one go.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" asks Korra.

"Sure. Shoot."

"A gorgeous lady like you should be attached right? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Or girl, and I'm single," replies Asami.

"Ah, I bend both ways myself," Korra adds.

The clock dings too suddenly. Asami looks up and it's nine O' clock. End of shift.

_And I was enjoying myself too._

"Hate to break it to you, but my shift's over."

"Oh, I see," Korra says quietly. Maybe it's her mind playing tricks on her, but Asami sees a shadow of sadness flicker on Korra's face before she perks up again.

"It was nice talking to you," she says, smiling at her.

"The same," says Asami, as she grabs her handbag, before running out of the bar, facing Korra with a huge smile.

"See you soon!"

(~)

"Thank fucking God the bar closes at 1am."

The lone car on the street dashes past the street lights. She looks at the clock on the dashboard. 12.55am.

She would have been nicely asleep if she hadn't forgotten to take her phone from the charging port in the kitchen. Or if she hadn't met Korra during work, because that woman has kept her up all night long, thinking about this lady she's never seen her life because she's got this charm and there's just _something _about her that makes Asami want to know more and more about her.

_...It would be nice if she's still there._

_She probably won't though._

_(~)_

She runs out of the car, not even bothering to lock it as she dashes up the stairs. Bursting through the front door, she sees Mako wiping the counter, with Bolin lifting up a sleeping Korra from the barstool.

_So she's still here._

"Hey Asami! Here," he tosses her phone to her, "You never forget to bring home your phone. Something special today?" He gives her the look, which causes Asami to playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"None of your business, Bo. But thanks anyways. See you guys tomorrow!" She gives him a wink before turning to leave.

"Hey wait! Could you do me a favour and help me drop Korra off at her house? She had too much to drink and Mako and I need to visit Uncle Toza in the hospital. Help me out tonight, and tomorrow you'll get a day off."

"Sure," she says, as she collects Korra from Bolin.

"See you on tuesday!" he calls out, as he and Mako run off to their car. **  
><strong>

(~)

The road is bumpy, which causes Korra to sway from side to side, occasionally resting her head on Asami's shoulder. Sometimes she hums silently in her slumber, the melodies disjointed from one another but hauntingly beautiful in their own way. Asami can't quite wrap her head around these songs, she's never heard of them, but they strike a chord in her somehow.

Other times Asami's hand instinctively reaches out to caress Korra's face, and every time she does that she has to jerk her hand away because she's afraid Korra wakes up, only to find a bartender she met two hours ago driving her home and stroking her face.

After a while, the car stops on the gravelly end of the road, the sound of the tires crunching on the road breaking the still silence. Korra's house is marked by two bushes on either side, a little quaint home surrounded by the warm streetlights of the town.

Asami feels like she could just sleep in her car. The intense flow of emotions that she experienced today drained her. And the chair is so, so comfortable and so, so sleepable. But she turns to her right and sees a sleeping Korra, and all she feels is calmness and dread mixing together violently. She's never felt this way about _anyone _before. The way the name "Korra" rolls around her tongue feels so right. Everytime she pictures Korra in her head all she sees are those piercing blue eyes, evoking strong feelings within her. Something tugs at her heart telling her she should never let go of her.

Even if she never sees Korra again, Asami knows she'll never let go of her.

She feels her heart soar and sink at the same time. Heaving a sigh, she places Korra's arm gingerly around her neck before heaving her out of the car. She has to do this. Just 5 more minutes and she's done.

Right?

_Wrong._

She uses too much force and realises her fatal mistake when she begins to fall backwards in slow motion. The excessive momentum causes her to awkwardly land in the bushes, her bottom taking most of the damage and with Korra draped over her body.

She feels Korra's steady heartbeat against her chest, and suddenly she feels at home. She doesn't feel scared or fearful, just safe and sound. Maybe it's the exhaustion playing tricks on her but she just wants to lay in the bush with this beautiful woman lying on top of her for the night, because she couldn't give two fucks anymore about feelings and insecurities and whatnot. Halfway delirious, she kisses Korra's forehead before she closes her eyes.

The exhaustion pulls her away from reality and she drifts off to dreamland.

The dreams are muddy, and the only thing she feels is a kiss on the cheek near the end.

(~)

The moment she wakes she freaks out.

Because she's lying on the bed in an unknown house.

And the clock says 9, and she's late for work as well.

What have I gotten into?

Panicking, she hurries down the stairs, only to see Korra dressed in a tank top and shorts in the kitchen. She flips a pancake high in the air before she turns around to greet Asami with a wide grin.

"Good morning Miss Sato! As a form of thanks for your selfless deed of returning me home last night, I have cooked a scrumptious meal for your consumption. Please, do enjoy."

Dazed, she enters the kitchen, where near the sink on the other side is a small table with a chair on either end.

"But can you at least explain why we were lying in the bushes? I found it pretty hilarious to be honest," she says, and she laughs heartily.

Her laughter tugs at Asami's heartstrings, and she does all that she can to prevent herself from stuttering while replying.

"In a nutshell, I tried to bring you to your house and I fell over. I couldn't give a fuck because I was so tired so I just...slept there." Recalling the memory brings on a round of nervous laughter from Asami because she feels like a total mess.

Korra brings two plates of pancakes and bacon to the table. The wonderful smell sets off Asami's appetite, and she digs in without further thought.

"I might have been dreaming but...did you... kiss me on the forehead last night?" asks Korra.

Asami looks up at her, her eyes filled with fear. "I-um-well," she sighs, "Yea I did. I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. I just-"

"It's okay! It was kinda...it was kinda nice." Korra places a hand on Asami's shoulder. Suddenly, Korra looks away, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

With all the light streaming into the house Asami's certain a light blush covered Korra's cheeks.

A moment passes between them before Korra clears her throat.

"Hey, do you mind if you I call you over here again tomorrow? To hangout? Watch a movie? Play video games? Whatever y-you want."

A smile plays on Asami lips. "Yea...I'd like that."

They smile at each other, and somehow Asami gets the feeling that they'll be great friends one day.

Perhaps more than that.

**A/N: omg im so disappointed in myself I COULD'VE DONE BETTER.**

**As always, thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
